


Breaking Down

by compulsiveGeneticist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Trolls, With human lifestyle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsiveGeneticist/pseuds/compulsiveGeneticist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 12 friends have isolated themselves from the rest of the school, living in their own little world. Even if they are very different from each other they have managed to maintain it for years. Love and hate between the friends causes conflincts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Terezi

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfiction. I am sorry for my english, it's not the best. But I try and I hope its good enough to enjoy. I will try make this into a series of chapters. But I really doubt that anyone will enjoy this, I'm sorry! OTL  
> I will add other ships and relations, too.  
> Obviously, Homestuck and the Characters belongs to Andrew Hussie!

The bell rings. Fuck yes! You pack up your books immediately and rush to the door like all the other students. As you reach the school hall you take exactly 10 steps left and 5 steps forward. That’s where your locker is. You open it and fill it with the books, you don’t need them anyways. What the heck should a blind girl do with a book? Well not that you care, you don’t really care about school at all. But enough about that, just as you’re about to turn around and walk home you smell a familiar scent…  
“Pyrope”   
Equius… Since you can’t see his face you don’t know if you should smile or be serious, but you lit a weak smile anyways. “That’s me” you answer with a fine tone.  
 “I’ve been trying to interact with you all day but you were nowhere to be found. May I have a little talk with you?”

You sigh, it’s probably about Nepeta, that’s what he always talks about, and what bugs you even more is the fact that he is interrupting you just when school is finished. You were really looking forward to go home and continue the tribunal role play you started yesterday evening. “Fine but make it quick!” the scent of his sweat is horrible.  
 “You see… Nepeta is currently declining every conversation I’m trying to have with her. Have you noticed something… Odd with her lately” He sounds nervous as he asks you that. “Not really. You should just ask her, it’s not that hard isn’t it? Did you really bother me just for that?” you sigh and walk away, pissed because he is always talking about Nepeta, and you’ve heard Nepeta’s growing tired of his bullshit. You are now on your way, home.

 Other trolls are joining you on your trip. You don’t really mind. Karkat and Vriska have always been with you, and there is no change in that.  
 “Heeeeeeeey Terezi!” You smile as you hear the cocky voice of hers. She then tackle hugs you from behind, you lose balance.   
“Hey be more careful next time, Vriska” Luckily, you didn’t fall. You regain your balance quickly and turn over and hug her. You hear some silent footsteps but somehow aggressive, Karkat… You’ve always wondered how he manages to do everything aggressively.   
“Karkles!” You hear the footsteps stop. And you have a feeling he is looking at you right now. “First; stop calling me that stupid name! Second; hi, where the fuck have you been…” His tone turned softer at the end. You smile at him as he closes up to you and hugs you, tightly. “Your smile is fucking creepy you know that?” He says. You just laugh. Vriska is quiet and you are sure she is bored. “Can we move on, already?” You both agree on what Vriska says, he lets you go. And you all walk the same direction.

After 20 minutes you are currently standing in front of Vriska’s big house. You’re standing by Karkat’s side and Vriska standing in front of you two. She doesn’t really say anything, you just have a feeling that she is smiling. Shortly, you hear footsteps that slowly fade out. Vriska is gone. It’s just you and Karkat, the trip is quiet. For some reason you are expecting him to say anything. Gosh he is boring, but you like him anyways. As said the trip is quiet. And after a short time you both are entering the wild forest where you live. He seems a bit scared. He he… 

“What’s the matter Karkles, afraid of trees?”  You smile, as you both walk in the wild. You hear him groan  
“No it’s not that…” He sounds really calm right now…. He stops walking. You keep quiet, expecting him to say something.   
“I’ve wanted to tell you something, for a long time now.” Oh damn is he going to confess? You knew he liked you!   
“Go on” Your heart is beating faster and you are feeling a glimpse of excitement and happiness. But he seems to hesitate… It’s quiet as usual. He sighs.   
“Forget it….” Disappointed, you also sigh.  He is just maybe too scared to tell you. You were really looking forward to hear what he had to tell you. You hit his leg with your cane teasingly, and not hard.   
“Fine” You both keep walking until you find yourself in front of a big tree, with windows and a door… The tree turns out to be your house. Your beloved plushies are hanging on the branches. You can smell the different strong colors of the plushies. Karkat is staring at you, you got carried away. ..  
“So this is goodbye, right?” He says, his voice says that he is bored.   
“Aren’t you going to kiss me?” You’re trying to make the question sound silly. But still you’re keeping a serious face.  “Wha-“He sounds shocked, didn’t he know that you were really joking? Gosh he doesn’t have any humor sometimes…  
“It’s a joke, smartass!” You interrupt him before he gets to say anything and ruin the mood. It was truly meant to be a joke but deep inside you wanted him to take it seriously. Or at least think about kissing you. He doesn’t say anything, you’re sure he is too tired to answer. “Well then goodbye!” You say as you turn away from him and walk over to the door. But suddenly he grabs your hand, he dragged you towards him. You are now facing him. With a shade of teal on your face, probably. You two are very close and you feel the warmth of his presence. He is not as aggressive as he usually is, oddly. When he finally lets you go he leans in towards you pressing his lips against yours. Shockingly you don’t know what to do. This is not like him, some must be wrong. He just kissed you… You are shocked by that fact that he really did the first move after all.   
“Good bye” He says walking away with a bright red face. You just laugh and enter your house. You continue your role play…


	2. Karkat

==  **Be Karkat Vantas**  
You are now KARKAT VANTAS and you’re currently on your way HOME. Your face is bright RED and you clearly know the reason. You just kissed TEREZI PYROPE. As much as she grinds your gear you can’t resist liking her. But you have to admit, you’ve been very calm lately. And it has probably something to do with the repetitive days; you’re getting tired of it. Finally after some walk in the disgusting forest you are finally reaching the city. You live in a small apartment with your mother. She can’t afford something big because your poor mother doesn’t have the privilege to get a better job. You are disgusted by the ranking of the hemospectrum.  You are hiding your blood colour from your friends. At first they were really curious and tried to figure out the colour but after a year or two, they started to lose interest.

When you get home you rush into your room almost instantly to avoid mom. She doesn’t really care anymore about you, either. You kick the clothes that was left on the floor as you arrive to the bed, taking the laptop on the bottom right corner of the bed and finally you lean back and turns it on. It’s going to be a looooong boring night… As you start the laptop you automatically sign in on trollian.

Many of your mates are online by now. But you don’t feel like socializing with them. So you just open up your browser and log in on your favourite forum where you scold at people, you are getting pretty famous for that. You’ve broken your caps lock key by smashing it furiously, it’s on at all times so you write in big capitals and by the time that has become your typing quirk. You start typing your furious unnecessary comments on random threads. God you can’t help but scold at the stupid people on the internet. Each and single one is a disgusting no lifer sitting behind computers thinking they are cool. Just like your friend SOLLUX CAPTOR. But you don’t like to classify him as a friend, more as the fire on the fuse. And you’re the bomb about to explode of anger because he gets on your nerves. All of the time, almost… He is also registered in this forum but he managed to get fame in another way. You hate to admit that his way of using the forum is way more productive than yours.

You stay on this forum for a while, and by a while I mean for hours. Until a certain someone signs in on trollian… It says “ _gallowsCalibrator has signed in_.” … You start remembering the incident that happened earlier… What if she talks about it? You hope she doesn’t, it just happened and you can’t do anything about it. You just want to forget it for a while since you’re not ready for this kind of relation with her.

You avoid starting a conversation with her but unsurprisingly you hear the tone of when someone is messaging and you know it’s her…  
 _gallowsCalibrator [GC] has started trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]_  
GC: H3Y K4RKL3S  
GC: GU3SS WH4T 1 FOUND  
GC: Y3P TH4TS R1GHT 1 FOUND YOUR 4NC3STORS D14RY TH4T YOU LOST SOM3 MONTHS 4GO  
CG: OH GOD.  
CG: YOU JUST LICKED IT RIGHT?  
GC: H4H4H4H4H4  >:]  
CG: PLEASE NO, TEREZI. I FUCKING KNEW SOMETHING LIKE THIS WOULD HAPPEN.   
GC: 1F YOU W4NT 1T B4CK YOU SHOULD COM3 4ND T4K3 1T  
GC: 1TS NOT S4F3 H3R3  
CG: ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME? YOU KNOW I WONT VISIT YOU ALONE.  
GC: OH COM3 ON K4RKL3S  
GC: 1 KN3W YOU W3R3 4FR41D OF TH3 FOR3ST  
GC: DON’T WORRY K4RKL3S 1 C4N M33T YOU UP OUTS1D3 TH3 FOR3ST  
GC: ONLY 1F AGR33 ON COM1NG TO MY PLAC3 >;]  
CG: FUCK YOU, I AM NOT AFRAID OF THAT STUPID FOREST. BUT YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE RIGHT?  
CG: YOURE FUCKING TERRIBLE FOR FORCING ME TO COME OVER, DO YOU KNOW THAT?   
GC: S33 YOU OUTS1D3 TH3 FOR3ST TH3 USU4L M33TUP PL4C3   
gallowsCalibrator [GC] has ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG].

You groan and slam your laptop shut aggressively. You change your clothes, nothing special just a long sleeved shirt with a pair of gray jeans. Your hair is a mess, as always. You are a little worried, what is she planning to do to you? Did she really find the book? Even though you don’t believe her you still feel like meeting her, you don’t know the reason yourself. But oh you wish she really have the book. You haven’t been able to read it because of everyone interrupting you.

When you leave your home you noticed that mom left for work. She doesn’t tell you shit, and you’re sure she is mad at you because of the latest fight you had with her. It’s evening… The days are turning brighter though. But it’s still dark now, you don’t know if you will manage to find her, but she will find you. The streets are pretty empty, you may encounter a troll from time to time. And just as you were about to enter the forest you feel a presence behind you.  
“Thup” the voice makes you flinch, you don’t have time to deal with his bullshit.   
“If you tell me that Terezi also invited you here I will drag my fucking ass and go home” you turn around and notice that FEFERI PEIXES is with him. She gives you a small wave and smiles. Shit, you regret what you said…   
“What are you talking about douthebag?” Yea, he isn’t the lying type of guy. He wasn’t invited after all…  
“.. Nevermind, just fucking leave me alone”  
“Whatever you thay” They walk away, you’ve seen them being together a lot lately. You thought he was interested in ARADIA MEGIDO… God he is always so confusing.

You stand and wait at the entrance of the forest for almost 10 minutes and start to doubt that she will even show up. Maybe she is lost in the forest or something… But no that can’t be, she manages to get home every day after school and meet you up here before. After another 10 minutes of waiting she finally shows up. Her red pointy shades reflecting the moonlight and when she walks closer you can see her smile. Ugh, it looks like she is planning to eat you up. You walk toward her too.

“Hey where’s my book” You ask before she gets to say anything and do something awkward.  
“Geez Karkles, you should take a chill pill. Let’s turn back to my place now” Her face frowns a bit, she looks disappointed. You both walk back to her home with another silent conversation. You hope that she won’t talk about the incident. Her house is pretty clean, some scalemates lying around here and there.   
“These stupid dolls are disturbing as fuck Terezi, why do you keep these little shits?” You look around and only see more and more of them. God, does she spend all of her money on this?   
She chuckles a little. “I like them so it doesn’t matter what you think about it. But enough about that, I got plans tonight!”  
Plans? Heck, you just came to take your book. You hoped for, at least… Just as she said that she opened the door to her bedroom. Oh fuck, she is going WAY to fast! Just as you walk in behind her she turns and faces you.   
“I want to play a game Karkles, I’ve hid your beloved book. Don’t worry it’s on a safe spot, you will have to find it hahaha!” Oh man, is this what she was planning, playing a bad fucking game? You’re so done. Alright you’re just going to find the book and leave.   
“Fine I’ll play your stupid fucking game” you start digging through the scalemates and she just sits down on the edge of the bed and stares at you trying not to laugh, is this really that entertaining? After a solid hour of nagging at her because she isn’t telling you while looking you are finally exhausted and there is only one place left to search for, the bed. You didn’t search it before because she was sitting there. Yes you think that’s a good enough reason… She looks up at you as you stand in front of her.  
“I know the book is somewhere hidden on this bed”

 

“Go ahead, I’m not stopping you. Of course” she moves a little giving you space to raid in and search, you first look under the bed. Just scalemates, ugh. Behind it, more scalemates and her cane. Finally you sit next to her and then turn to check the side of the bed that’s faced against the wall. And there it is, the book is safely tucked. Relieved, you stretch down a hand to claim it. When you finally grab it and takes it up you immediately get pushed by her. You give her a ‘what the fuck look’ but then you realized that it doesn’t matter.   
“Congratulations Karkles, you won the game! And every game has a prize. In this case, me.”   
Oh shit oh shit oh shit. She sits on you with her legs divided on each side of you, you’re sure she won’t let you get up by now. She seems so confident with this. 

You are completely paralyzed, she lays a hand on your right cheek. “Are you embarrassed?”  You don’t want to answer because you know you’re going to fuck up. She doesn’t seem to expect an answer either. She leans forward until your nose meets hers. You two stay like that for a while, just ‘staring’ at each other. Her smiles fade away a little and you can feel her breath faintly, she looks even cuter when she is serious. Her bright red eyes looks curious, it feels like she really is taking a look at your face. You’re glad she isn’t able to see your face in all seriousness because you are sure that your expression is priceless. The moment is silent and motionless, you slowly release the book and place your hand on her neck, pulling her closer as your lips finally meet. Why was it so hard? God damn, you didn’t plan anything of this to happen tonight, you hate to admit it but you had a little glimpse of hope that it would happen.

_You can’t fucking resist her…_


	3. Sollux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I've noticed something. The POV "you" is uncomfortable for some people to read. I'm sorry but I just noticed that it looks bad to some... Sorry for that. Hope you enjoy anyways.

== Be that guy we saw earlier  
Oh right. You are now SOLLUX CAPTOR and you just saw KARKAT VANTAS while you were walking home with FEFERI PEIXES. KARKAT didn’t seem to be very happy, he was probably meeting Terezi. You know that because the group decided that if they want to meet Terezi up they should wait at that place if they don’t dare walk in. 

Karkat is the only one that hasn’t grown up from the silly age of being afraid of the woods. But you’re a little confused about why he is meeting her now, is he finally making a move on her? It was pretty obvious they liked each other.   
Meanwhile you are lost in your train of thoughts, FEFERI is holding your arm and clinging on to you. It doesn’t really bother you. Her hands are heating up your cold arm, how can she be so warm in this chill weather? Knowing that she is next to you hugging your arm is making you feel good. But there is a big dilemma going inside your head right now… You feel guilty spending so much time with her, you are afraid of what ARADIA will say about this. You like her too, but it clearly isn’t the same. You wonder what she is up to right now.

Just as you finish your deep thoughts you get conscious of the environment, you sight FEFERI’s somewhat luxury house. You didn’t expect less because of her family being royals and so successful.  
“See you tomorrow Sollux!!” she smiles and gives you a quick kiss on your left cheek as she leaves to go home.

“Thee you later ff.” You don’t even know if you really will be seeing her tomorrow… You had plans for this weekend.  
It doesn’t feel right walking on the high-class streets in the city. A lowblood stepping foots here can be illegal depending on who it is. You walk with a faster pace and fucking great, you sight a troll just about the same age as you. A part of his hair dyed purple. A purple cape and a blue scarf. He doesn’t notice you until he is about 5 feet away from you. He was too busy looking down at his mobile. 

“Sol? What are you doin’ here?” He has a weird German accent.  
“None of your buithneth ed.” He doesn’t look too pleased when he hears your answer he knits his fists and walks extremely close to you, you step away a little but he grabs your shirt.

“I swear to fuckin’ god, if you tell me you were hangin’ out with fef…” Oh god. Who is he to decide who you should be with? He thinks he rules over you just because he is a highblood. 

“Hmph.” You smack away his arm with the back of your hand and starts walking home, you’re tired of his shit. He is just an arrogant prick that nobody probably likes. He doesn’t really cares about an answer from you.   
You walk home, it’s a long way. Even though she lives far from you, you think she is worth it. You look down at the ground while you take sloppy steps towards your home.   
When you finally sight the scycraper you live in, you don’t feel like taking the stairs like usual. That damn ERIDAN is actually making you feel like shit, surpsingly. You don’t like him so much, but since he is close friends with FEFERI you have to deal with him. But he seem to hate you. That’s a problem sometimes, just like now. You don’t hate him. Still he classifies you as a rival, and because of that. So do you. 

When you get home you greet your father and your uncle. They are very good friends that always stand next to eachothers. You go back to your room where you try to fall asleep in your double-bed. You don’t even know why you even have one, your dad explained that no one knows when you need… extra space or something. Bad excuse right? But a worse excuse would be that he would be satisfied by his ‘thing’ for twofolds. But your mobile interrupts your sleep. You look at the bright device, you got a message. It says ‘g00d night’…  
You answer ARADIAS text. Texting goodnight to her is a habit you two had for some months ago… She doesn’t actually sleep. Because, well. She is dead. That’s why you sometimes thinks she is boring, yeah soulless trolls are boring. You’ve kind of grown tired of her, or something… But you still don’t want to lose her. God damn it, this is like one of those dramatic love movies where the boy isnt sure who he is in love with. But enough about that, sleep is just as important. So you decide to get some…

The next morning is pretty relaxing, there is no school. And you’ve promised ARADIA to spend your weekend with her. You are really looking forward to it. You just put on a shirt, coat and a pair of jeans. Your shoes are unmatched, one black and the other one white. 

You step out without breakfast to meet her really early. The morning is quite bright, but the silence in the air always makes it uncomfortable. Everone enjoy the nights much more here. ARADIA is probably at the graveyard as always, lurking around talking to ghosts. So you’re heading there. The journey is uncomfortable, everyone is probably asleep at this hour. It’s nice when you hear the silence in the air… It makes you feel more open and free. But before you notice, you’ve stopped at the gate for some time. Just as you walk past it ARADIA is there, sitting on a tombstone, probably someone she is talking to right now. She noticed you before you noticed her actually. She is in fact looking at you, beaming a weak smile. Standing up, she walks over to you and squeezes you with a hug. Her skin is cold. You shiver when you feel her arms hugging you, but you lay your arms around her. She is quite shorter than you. But she manages to reach your cheek and that’s what she does, giving you a little peck… There isn’t much talk between you right now. 

“Hey” You break the silence in the air. But you have a bad feeling about this…  
“I didn’t think you would show up” her voice is soothing calm but she seems to be upset.   
“Of couthe I would. Don’t think bad of me ad” the nickname ‘ad’ sounds weird… Even for you.   
“Yeah, are you sure about that Sollux? Hey, I know about Feferi, asshole.” The expression on her face is weak. She stands up from the tombstone, walking over to you. Her palm hits your cheek. After that she walks away. What? First she greets you as if everything was fine and second she scolds at you and gives you a hit on the face? That’s pretty harsh, you didn’t think it would turn out this bad. Damn this is making you feel like even more shit. Sometimes you just have the feeling that everyone is turning their back against you. Soon FEFERI will probably do the same thing. She left you long time ago, you just stand in the graveyard thinking about what just happened. After that you call KARKAT, you really need someone to be there for you. He is the worst but that’s why you decide to meet him up. KARKAT makes you forget about everything else and just be in the present. After taking out your mobile you dial in his number, you do this a lot so you know his number without problem. After some calling signals he answers…  
“Hey man, got time?” You did’nt hesitate to ask. You give him the ‘emergency’ voice.  
“Yeah sure, but I’m with Terezi.” He got your ‘hidden’ emergency message.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!(doubt it tho) But as i said i will try make this a series if it's okay.  
> If you feel like it you can message me on tumblr: http://crabby-a-dick-ted.tumblr.com/  
> I don't bite and I'm missing a life, really. So don't hesitate.  
> Criticism is welcome! I would love to improve.


End file.
